


Low Key, Loki, You should Really Get to Know Me

by ArtemisGarden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2AM brainfics, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy sings to Loki, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, Less than 400 words, Loki (Marvel) Feels, POV Loki (Marvel), short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: Loki follows Darcy Lewis to a Karaoke bar
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Low Key, Loki, You should Really Get to Know Me

Loki still isn't entirely sure how he end up in a Karaoke bar in Manhattan of all places.

Well besides the fact that he followed one Darcy Lewis here.

So really, what he isn't sure about is why he followed her in the first place. He only knows that she did look disappointed that none of the Avengers or their hangers-on wanted to come, then she looked up at him, winked, and went back to looking disappointed.

That by itself intrigued him and since he mostly found these mortals boring, anything intriguing was worth looking into.

For entertainment purposes only, of course.

It was all for entertainment until that same Darcy Lewis stepped up onto the stage. The sight of her in the dress she's wearing doesn't make his throat go dry, it can't have. He'd seen more sexily dressed people in his long life than she'd even met.

He's just thirsty. It has nothing at all to do with the mortal.

"Loki, Loki, you should really get to know me. Loki, Loki, you should really get to know me. Yeah, I know you've got some things that you can show me. Loki, Loki, you should really get to know me."

Each time she says his name is like a hit to the chest. His name hadn't been said like _this_ , with such longing, in almost a century. Sure he still has devoted followers all over, surprisingly they had doubled after the New York Incident, and he can feel each time one of them prays to him in devotion, but something about the way this mortal, this Miss Lewis changed the lyrics to the song to fit include his name, is different.

By the time she finishes the song Loki feels almost out of breath, and he's right there by the stairs of the stage as she exits to thunderous applause.

When she stops before him, Loki bends down to place his mouth next to her ear so he can enjoy the shiver that runs down her spine as he speaks, "Shall I take you somewhere to get to know you better, Miss Lewis?"

At her nod he straightens to his full height, places a gentle hand against her lower back, and leads her out of the bar.


End file.
